


Green Eyes, What You Can't See...

by Wordpainter15



Series: I Don't Need Eyes [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Can we agree on a ship name please (TvT), Cataracts!Viney, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, In the least toxic way possible, Jealousy, New Relationship, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Oblivious!Viney, Possessive Behavior, Spoiled!Emira, Touch-Starved, Vinem, Vineria, VineyxEmira, Vinira, i am my own beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Viney has the emerald irises, but Emira’s is the one getting a little green-eyed. Five times Viney doesn’t notice Emira’s antics and the one time she does.Or:Emira’s spoiled and touch starved and finding it a little (extremely) hard to share
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: I Don't Need Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108
Comments: 105
Kudos: 368





	1. Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the biggest 180 from Jackal's Ladder.  
> I gave myself cavities writing this... you're welcome
> 
> Also: I will probably not be updating this everyday because I have test coming up soon. I’ll do my best not to have long waits between chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love having to re-read your own stuff because you can't remember how you wrote a certain character? Hey Viney, I wish you had more screen time so I didn't have to guess almost all of your personality or absorb it from other fan-works (TvT)

Viney is a touchy person. She sees with her hands- constantly running her fingers over objects. It’s a way she learns. Emira has seen it. Lines of herbs can line a table and Viney will name them all by touch alone. It’s enamoring in a way. Watching Viney simply move around.

Viney learns Emira this way. On the days Edric can cover for her, she sneaks around Boneborough with Viney. Giggles with her as she pulls Viney into side alleys when Emira’s mischief goes wrong. They can still hear the merchant cursing them out and Emira is shaking with peals of laughter. Viney just shakes her head and runs a hand up Emira’s arm, searching for her face. The beast witch runs her fingers past Emira’s uniform and once her callouses catch the smooth skin of Emira’s collar, her hand jumps up to catch Emira’s cheek. 

Viney always misses the first try.

Each attempt brings her closer as she learns Emira’s height as something besides taller than her. It only takes her two tries now to find her Emmy’s cheek and she pulls on the giggling flesh, pouting.

“Stop! I’m _trying_ ,” Viney whines, even though she’s laughing herself. She tugs harder on her girlfriend’s cheek and Em’s voice warps with the motion. “You’re such a brat!”

“You just smacked me in my jaw!” Emira defends and tilts her neck up and out of Viney’s height range so that Viney releases her grip. “I think I have the right.”

Viney scrunches up her face, nose wrinkling as she sticks out her tongue. Emira snorts, leans forward with the sound bursting from her mouth. Her air is cut off when Viney wraps both hands around her cheeks, thumbs caressing the skin there, and draws her in. When they bump noses, Viney rubs hers against Emmy’s before pulling away. Oblivious to Emira’s heart finding a new home in her throat and her stomach dropping down to her toes. 

Viney pulls them back towards the light of the market once she can no longer hear the yelling. Emira lets her, because her brain is refusing oxygen and she really can’t think straight. Emira’s seventy percent certain she might have just fallen in love and thirty percent wondering if she’s just been cursed.

It’s cursed. Emira’s been cursed.

Viney’s in the Healing track. Which is amazing because she’s a great healer! This also means that she has student hours after school in the infirmary. Emira sneaks in complaining about sprained wrists and headaches. The nurse knows she’s lying, but waves her in and lets Viney check her over. Viney chastises her for interrupting her studies, but gently grips her wrist and presses against joints and Emira’s chest is fluttering so nicely she doesn’t care. Emira’s flirts roll off an unaffected Viney as she’s twisting healing glyphs over her “sprained” wrist. The wave of nausea that floods her from having a healing spell cast on a healthy body is worth it.

“Are you going to do this every time?”

“It’s not my fault that you keep me out of trouble,” Emira responds cheekily. Her cheeks heat up when Viney shakes her head and pats her leg.

“Well, you’re fine. So scram. I have work to do and you and my work _never_ mix.” Viney stands and ignores the offended guffaw as she grabs new bandages from the cabinet. She goes through her belongings to find her healing salve and grips it in her free hand. “I have three banged-up jocks to deal with.”

Emira purses her lips as Viney leaves her for the grudgby players lounging on the cots. Viney grips one girl’s leg, pulls it into her lap so that her fingers can gently graze the bruised and inflamed joint. She smiles empathetically in the underclassman’s direction, draws a healing circle in the air, and wraps the ice glyphed bandages around the sprain. When the athlete smiles and makes noises of agreement at Viney’s instructions, Emira’s lip pulls up to bare her fangs. The grudgby player has one arm slung around Viney’s shoulders as they hobble over to the nurse for a brace. The athlete glances over at the scowling Emira and pales at the fangs and Emira Blight’s golden eyes latched onto the arm wrapping around Viney’s neck. Emira’s fangs silently snap closed around empty air.

Viney stumbles when her patient trips over… Well, Viney thinks it’s nothing. She’s not sure, but she can feel the pain flaring through her jaw from the hard floor. She waves off the stuttering apologies from the young grudgby player as she gets to her knees. Slim arms wrap around her waist and Emira’s voice is in her ear.

“You okay, darling girl?” Emmy asks her and tightens her grip once she gets Viney off the ground. 

All Viney can see is the blur of green, mixing in with the white of the infirmary. Viney palms around for her girlfriend’s shoulder and squeezes it.

“I’m fine. You gotta let me work,” Viney reminds when Emira’s grip doesn’t loosen. Viney brushes a hand over the arm wrapped around her and she feels the arms unlatch. “Thank you. Go bug your brother, Emmy. I’ll be here for a bit.”

A sick feeling twists in Emira’s gut as Viney squeezes her hand and caresses Emira's fingers softly. She swears she can feel bile crawling up her throat when Viney goes back to her patient. It bites at her control and Emira can feel her fangs biting into her lip. She forces them back into her mouth and digs her fingers into the sleeves of her uniform instead. Golden eyes glare into the grudgby player, who swallows when she meets Emira’s eyes. The Blight smiles, the tips of her fangs peeking through her glossed lips.

“Hey, be careful with my girl, ‘kay?” Emira asks sweetly and her smile deepens to a smirk when the other nods with fear in her eyes. “I’ll see you later, beautiful.”

“Bye Emmy,” Viney said sweetly as the nurse hands the brace to Viney. 

When the athlete refuses Viney’s help to put the brace on and does it herself, Emira breaks her glare and leaves the infirmary. Mittens stayed after school with some of her friends. A few pranks wouldn’t hurt anybody. Besides, Em needs to blow off some steam.

... 

Viney is on the last injured athlete, dressing an inch deep laceration through the poor thing’s arm. She finds the wound with a gentle touch and lathers the healing salve over it. A circle glows over the wound and the wounded girl watches it close up. Bandages wrap the cut and the witch ties it off with a knot. 

“Alright, you should be all good to go,” Viney states as she stands to wash her hands.

“Thanks," the athlete said as she shook out the remaining soreness. "So... what was up with Blight?”

“Emmy? She likes to be a brat and mess with me when I’m working. Don’t let her bother you,” Viney said as she wipes off her clean hands with a towel. “She’s all talk.”

The grudgby player doesn’t make a sound, but the nurse smiles at the athlete’s disbelieving face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try to make a plot, but I just wanted something fluffy and easy to write after Jackal's Ladder so I hope you guys enjoy this anyway


	2. Handholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle jealousy is still jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer was going to write more but is emotionally exhausted from Jackal's Ladder and also needs to stop procrastinating her math and engr hw

When Emira gets to school, the first thing she does is look for Viney. If Viney isn’t also looking for her, it’s like finding the illusionist amongst clones. Especially if Viney is hiding away in one of her short cuts. Emira has no clue how she navigates those halls- the illusionist  _ can _ see and can never find a door unless her girlfriend is showing her how. Em isn’t surprised when something grips her arm and swings her into the darkness. The witch lands against Viney’s side with a huff.

“Hiya Em!”

And that’s… Luz? 

Emira straightens up, unclutches her grip on Viney’s cowl and stands up properly. Titan she forgets how strong Viney is. Granted, wrangling griffins all day and hauling around crates of medicine and equipment is not a job for the weak. But still… 

“Hi… Luz,” the Blight starts and blinks until her eyes adjust. The darkness ebbs away, allowing her to see Viney’s green jewels and tattered clothing. Emira smiles at her, even if she can’t see it. It falls when she sees Viney’s hand tangled with Luz’s. Emira purses her lips. There’s that crawling in her gut again- that coiling of her insides that makes her want to bare her fangs and hiss. Emira doesn’t because it’s  _ Luz _ of all things. The Blight forces her lips back into a grin. Crosses her arms so that her clenching fists aren’t as noticeable or as close to the human in the cramped area. Emira takes a breath.

“Been looking for you, dollface.”

“Back at cha, Blight,” Viney teases. “Puddles is with my dad today so Luz offered to get me around for the morning.  _ You  _ weren’t in your homeroom.”

They can go to her homeroom. Viney can literally drag her anywhere in the school and Emira will not care. As long as it’s just her that is tagging along and not the girl  _ clinging _ to her girlfriend like-

“We’ve been popping through doors for like, twenty minutes!” Luz adds in and smacks her arm against the wall. “Ow! And these corridors are not spacious.”

“Luz is terrified a spider’s going to drop on her or something.”

“I am indeed terrified of a spider falling on my face,” Luz agrees with no shame and a droop of her head. “I am very much ready to get out of this musty old hallway.”

“Well, I think I can handle it from here,” Emira inserts eagerly. She nudges her hand above the one Viney has tangled with Luz’s. 

Viney unlatches her grip on the human and attaches to Emira. Warm fingers slot in between Em’s own and the illusionist feels her heart speed up when Viney lets her weight fall against Emmy’s side as she squeezes in between Emira and the wall to clear a spot for Luz to squeeze past them. Viney is going to kill her one day. She’s going to die because her dumb heart can’t handle her girlfriend leaning on her.

“Okay! I’ll see you at lunch, Viney. Just shout loudly if you need me!” Luz announces with that hand gesture she does. What did she call them? Finger guns?

“I won’t do that,” Viney deadpans and follows Emira as she starts guiding them out of the hallway toward the shortcut room. “But thanks anyway.”

“Us troublemakers got to stick together!” Luz shouts as she exits into the proper hallway. “Bye! See you at our next stable cleaning!”

“Mm, I can’t say I’m looking forward to that. Last time I had to stop the griffin from breaking your rib cage.”

“I’m terrified, but determined!” 

“Hey Luz, Mittens is freaking out about her exam today. Why not go calm her down?” Emira interjects and tightens her grip on Viney’s hand. She pushes her body in front of Viney’s to tilt her body toward Luz’ in the cramp space.

Luz says her goodbyes and Emira gives an undedicated wave. A slight satisfaction pulls a smirk across her lips. When she turns back around she almost collides heads with Viney who is staring straight up at her with her neck craned to be somewhat level. Emira’s heart lurches up to her throat for many reasons. One, Viney scares the magic out of her when she does that because Em can’t figure out  _ how _ she does it. Viney has described her vision as blobs of color with no edges. Everything bleeds and blurs into everything else. Despite this, Viney is getting eerily good at looking her Emmy in the eye despite only coming up to Em’s ears. Two, their faces had about a book’s width between them and she’s close enough that Emira can see the sun freckles dusting across her round cheeks.

Too close… definitely too close.

“Are you okay?”

No, Emira feels like she’s about to die.

“Y-yeah… why?”

“You’re gripping my hand kind of hard.”

Emira feels the flare of heat on her cheeks and untangles her grip immediately. The heat spreads across her neck when Viney grips her retreating one with both of hers and pulls her back in.

“It’s okay,” Viney chuckles and laces their fingers again. “I was just getting worried, you dummy.”

“Rude,” Emira breathes out as steadily as possible. She swallows the lump forming in her throat and looks away from her girlfriend. Titan sake she needed to get herself together. Viney squeezes her hand again and Em glances her way. 

The witch isn’t facing Emira. She has no reason to, in a place as dark as this her cataracts have left her sightless. Golden eyes stare at Viney, from her bun held in place by the spiked hair piece to the curve of her cheek and the point of the pin holding her cowl together. Em flinches when Viney suddenly turns her way, even if her gaze misses and is staring at the wall behind Emira’s head.

“I can  _ feel _ you staring at me, Emmy.”

“You’re cute,” Emira blurts out and immediately snaps her jaw shut. The Blight huffs and looks away when Viney bursts out laughing. “That’s not supposed to be funny, Viney.”

“Oh, did I offend her majesty?” Viney teases and squeezes their joint hands as she tries to muffle her laughter. A few giggles still slip out. 

“I’m  _ trying _ to compliment you, Viney.” Emira keeps it going, voice drawling lowly around words.

“Actual names? Is that what we’re playing now,  _ Emira _ ?”

Emira’s words dry on her tongue and heat flares in her cheeks. Partly from embarrassment because Viney is still laughing at her and also because Emira’s never heard her name said so sweetly. Emira squeezes the hand entwined with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are simps for these two and I wield ultimate power (lol)! I'll see you guys... eventually. You know I say that but it'll probably only be a few days...


	3. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira Blight's no good, very bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of me actually understanding my engr homework- chapter update! Some insight on Em and more barely there jealousy because this was getting long (TvT)

Emira Blight is having a bad day. To start: Edric made them so late to school that Emira didn’t get to see Viney before class and hasn’t seen her all day. Secondly, they had a pop quiz in her class while she was ditching and she totally got caught because the nullification spell poofed her clone. So now her afternoon is booked and she’ll have to explain to her girlfriend why she’s going to be a no show all day at  _ lunch _ . Which means having her dumb brother on her back about it the entire time and her friends asking about her all day and… ugh. Emira wants it to be Saturday already.

Emira doesn’t like lunch. Especially on days when she has to buy- their punishment for running late for school. It’s loud, it’s usually boring, every prank she ever tried to pull during it always ended up with a food fight and it is impossible to get anything out of her hair. Final nail in the coffin is that Emira can see her girlfriend across the room and literally can do nothing but watch. It’s something the Blight hasn’t pushed because dating one of them already comes with a lot of strings to trip over- Emira isn't going to shove the poor thing into all her social circles too. Mornings and afternoons are subtle- no one is focusing on them unless Emira makes a scene and Emira has been on her best behavior since she started dating Viney. Today was the first day in weeks that she’s gotten in trouble! Because Emira doesn’t want students hounding Viney like hunting dogs searching for gossip and power. So Em stays at her table with her annoying friends and hellspawn brother. 

“You look half dead,” Edric tells her and pokes her with a pencil. “And I think that this stuff is too.”

Ed pokes his… food? It jiggles and deflates with a hissing plop and both twins grimace at it. Was… did it just blink? Edric pushes both their trays across the table.

“Eat when we get home?”

“This is your fault,” Emira accuses as she pulls out the snacks she managed to swipe before they left. “And I don’t get to go home because I have to make up that quiz and I have to clean the homeroom because I got caught.”

“Ha, sucks to be you. I’m free as a bird,” Ed goads and yanks at his twin’s braid.

“Dumb as one too,” Em hisses and rubs at her aching head. Titan, why is everything going wrong? “And if you mess with me again your hair is changing colors by the end of lunch.”

“Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” one of their lunch companions snickers and throws his hands up when Emira turns to glare at him. “Geez, Em. Did Edric really screw you over that much today?”

“Can’t you just go get your girlfriend fix before you destroy someone?” Edric asks as he snipes one of Emira’s fruits and pops it into his mouth.

“Wait! The Emira Blight managed to land a date?” the girl next to Em laughs.

“Shut up, Char!” Emira hisses and shoves her, suppressing a snarl. “I have people falling over me all the time.”

“Says the girl ditched at Grom,” the boy across the table goads. “Go get her, Em. I want to see who manages to keep up with a Blight.”

“If either of you breathe a word of this to my parents-”

“We aren’t that crappy,” the girl, Char, insists with an offended huff. The gesture is softened with a smile, “Come on Em. We won’t scare her off if you actually like her or tell your strict-butt parents. And if Travis dares I’ll cast that singing spell on him.”

“Strict-butt, really? And why am I the snitch?”

Char sticks her tongue out at the oracle student. She then pushes Emira off her seat, “Go, go! I want to see if she’s real!”

Viney is finishing off her sandwich when Emira approaches her. The beast witch feeds Puddles the leftover meat and stuffs the rest of the bread in her mouth. Jerbo is the first one to notice her, his mouth settling into a panicked line as he elbows Viney. The girl muffles out an aggravated noise around her mouth full of bread.

“Emira! What are you doing here?” Jerbo greets loudly and with a shaking smile that the Blight somewhat returns.

What the spell is wrong with that guy? He looks ready to pee himself whenever he’s near Emira. Em sends back a small hey and watches as Viney squints, trying to decipher the blur of colors and find where Emmy is amongst the mess. She grins when Em moves closer and the green of her hair separates her from the blob of colors that make up the cafeteria.

“Emmy,” Viney greets and scoots over so that Emira has some room to sit. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Sorry, dove.  _ Edric _ made us late.” The way Emmy hisses her brother’s name draws a laugh from Viney. “And I got busted ditching class during a quiz, so now I’m stuck cleaning the homeroom. Sorry Viney, I know we were supposed to hang out. I’ll make it up to you on Saturday, promise.”

“Eh, it’s okay. Grooming Puddles in the stables and grooming Puddles at home isn’t that different,” Viney waves her off.

“Today’s been so bad though… and I’m not a  _ chores _ person.”

“Then stop ditching,” Viney teases.

“I’ll think about it. Anyway, my friends are being snobs and making fun of me so I need you to come set them straight.”

“Hmm,” Viney hums in fake thought. “The tone of your voice says you’re lying, Emmy. What’d you do?”

“No! They started it anyway! Come on, please? I know you don’t like a lot of the people I have to hang out with, but I actually like these ones.”

Viney shakes her head but stands anyway. She grips the arm Emmy nudges at her and clicks at Puddles to follow her. The noise in the cafeteria is loud and bounces off Emira’s throbbing head like a wayward spell. Then an actual wayward spell is sent flying in their direction. Em pulls Viney back with the arm that’s entwined with the other witch’s and draws a quick circle. A flare of blue shoots out into the air and surrounds the speeding fireball, swallowing it and dissipating into smoke. The Blight glares at the pale faced morons who cast it and she quickens her pace back to her lunch table.

“What  _ was _ that?” Viney hisses and rubs at her burning eyes.

“Some idiot with a fire spell. Char scoot over a bit,” Em commands as she gets Viney onto the cafeteria bench. “Sorry, beautiful, I know that must’ve hurt your eyes.” The Blight glares over at the table it came from, “I’m going to-”

“Do nothing. I’m fine,” Viney insists.

“You’re on a warpath today, Blight. Going to introduce us? Doubt you want us to call her griffin girl.”

“Eh, I’ve been called worse. Name’s Viney.”

“Travis. The girl who’s about to squeal in your face is Char.”

“Hi! I can’t believe Emira landed a girlfriend. You’re one of those dual-track kids? Healing and Beast Keeping? Can I feed it? Would it eat meat?”

“I- sure?” Viney stutters out and feels Puddles come up under her arm at the mention of food. “Puddles, down! No begging!”

“Look, there’s your girlfriend. Can you please stop nagging on me,” Edric pleads as he drops his weight onto his sister. 

“You are not helping my headache.”

“Don’t feel good?” Viney asks and makes a grabby motion with her hands.

“I’m fine,” Emmy says and goes to push her girlfriend’s hands away only to have the other girl clasp it. “You traitor.”

“Stop being a baby. Don’t worry, I won’t magic around your head let me just…” Viney trails off as she drags Emira closer and clasps her hands at the base of Emira’s neck. “Tell me if I push too hard,” the healer commands as she pushes her thumbs into the muscle there.

Okay… Viney is part titan. There is no other explanation on how the headache drilling into her skull ebbs away in seconds. Emira leans into the touch, enjoying the soft pressure breaking away her pounding head. Gold eyes blink when Viney pulls away.

“What kind of magic is that?” Char asks as Emira blushes red and straightens up.

“No magic, just pressure points.”

“Hey, would it work on my wrist? I’ve been strumming my instrument for like, eight hours a day for a week and it’s so screwed up.”

“Yeah. Give me your arm,” Viney says and latches her fingers around the bard student’s wrist.

Emira watches as Viney gently traces up the other girl’s arm, following muscle to the pressure point above the wrist. Her golden eyes narrow at the mischievous look that Char gives her and snaps her fangs at her when Char smirks. The bard student laughs, makes up some half-formed excuse when Viney tilts her head in confusion. Travis is chuckling across from her and Edric makes a face. Emira keeps her snapping fangs quiet and isn’t subtle when she wraps an arm around Viney and pulls her closer. Char’s eyes are twinkling with amusement when she meets Emira’s glare.

“Oh, by the way," Viney interrupts Emira's and Char's stare off, "Tell your sister that Luz got pulled into doing something with Eda and left for the day? I saw her on the way to lunch and she asked me to pass it along as she was running out the door.”

Emira hums in acknowledgment and tightens her grip when Travis smirks at her across the table. 

It’s going to be a long day.


	4. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira fails to be the knight in shining armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She tries, she just doesn't succeed. Read the endnotes: announcement

Emira doesn’t mind Viney’s friends. They don’t seem to like her much, at least Jerbo doesn’t seem too. Barcus never has much to say around her, not that Emira speaks much canine nor does she know an all-speak spell. The dual-track students are also very…  _ secluded _ , Emira supposes is the polite way to put it. They’re a small bunch that don’t mix into the general student body. Not many students approach them and they don’t approach others- they don’t even use the same hallways most of the time. Sometimes Emira wonders how much it really bothers Viney because you don’t need to be able to see to  _ hear _ what people say. The dual-track kids are ignored at best and scorned at worst. 

Speaking off… Emira doesn’t hold back her glare and threatens worse at the illusion witches gossiping amongst themselves. They jerk when they notice they’ve been caught, dare to mutter something about mutts in their wing, and skirt away when the blue of a magic circle colors the air at Em’s fingers. With a satisfied huff, the Blight turns back to the three standing outside the only shortcut Emira actually remembers. Why does she remember it? Because Viney stalks it like a cat hunting mice. It’s the one closest to Emira’s homeroom and she has been rudely (happily) tugged into the dimly lit corridor hiding behind one of the Illusion wing’s many, many mirrors. The witch still can’t figure out how to open the dumb thing and Viney thinks it's funny not to show her.

“Look, I’m just saying maybe we shouldn’t do it on school property,” Viney says and leans into the arm the Emmy slings over her shoulders. “I do not want to get my head bit off by the choosey hat because you two broke something.”

“Where else are we supposed to get an oracle ball?” Jerbo asks.

“We can’t just steal it! We’re kind of on thin ice and you know what Bump said- learning two magics is one thing, but we’d get in so much trouble if they saw us  _ mixing _ them.”

“Ruf…”

“Come on, Barcus! We agreed that it’d be a good experiment. For science!” Jerbo exclaims gleefully only to slump when his two friends shake their heads. “Really? Both of you.”

“Not on school property.”

“What about… off school property and you there to supervise?”

“You mean be your nurse that picks out the glass shards when you inevitably blow something up,” Viney said dryly and nudges Em with an arm. “What do you think, Emmy? Do I indulge them?”

“Hmm… You know I’d rather have you to myself. Any chance that I can steal you away? If they’re just using you as a healer,” Emira teases and leans closer to stage whisper in Viney’s ear. “Bet you’d have more fun with me, angel.”

“Not just a healer!” Jerbo interjects and grasps Viney. He tugs her out of Emira’s hold, swallows down the fear that starts choking his throat when the Blight glares at him and clenches her jaw. He steps behind his Viney shield and blocks Emira Blight from his view. “We all know abomination and oracle magic.”

“So I’m a power source,” Viney counters and bursts out in a laugh at Jerbo’s anxious whine. “I’m kidding, chill. Yeah, alright. Pick a day and we’ll do your mad science project.”

“You’re the best!” Jerbo exclaims and throws himself on Viney. Latches his arms around her neck and ignores the startled choke of air that leaves Viney’s mouth.

“Okay! Geez,” Viney barks as she pries his arms off her neck. The bell starts screaming above them.

“Woof…” Barcus huffs and rubs up against Viney’s legs. 

“Yup, see ya later, bud,” Viney said as she leaned down to give Barcus a wobbly hug as she tried not to topple face-first into the floor. She shoots back up, swings both arms around Jerbo, and squeezes him until he gasps for mercy. “That’s for choking me, you jerk.”

“Okay,” Jerbo gasps out. “Message received.”

“Bye, Emmy.” Viney gives a little wave and squeezes her hand. 

The three break off, Barcus and Jerbo heading in one direction and Viney back through the shortcut to get to the stables on time. Emira blinks as Viney’s bun falls behind the mirror, one arm still dangling in the air.

Wait… why doesn’t she get a hug?

…

Emira isn’t above a little manipulation to get what she wants. Nothing serious! She hasn’t hurt anyone and she knows when she shouldn’t dirty her hands. A Blight does not simply punch someone in the face… usually, sometimes Amity breaks that one. Even if those brats deserve her spells to their faces for being ableist jerks, Emira has more class than that. Besides, what’s a little fear-mongering between twins? Edric smirks at her from across the hall, gives her a thumbs up before drawing a magic circle and blurring into the red of the lockers. 

Emira plays with the hair of her braid, waiting for the idiots to round the corner. They do eventually… with Viney chasing them on Puddles. Barcus is at her heels, mouth wrapped around the neck of a potion bottle. The purple liquid goes flying and the canine barks, the potion glowing as Barcus’ eyes glow a violent violet. Viney grips the belt being used as reins when the griffin dives toward the two screaming witches. A burst of green floods the hall as large vines erupt from the floor and wrap around the two witches, binding their limbs to their bodies.

“You- you’re not a plant witch!” one of them shrieks and struggles against the binds.

Barcas grunts out a growl and barks in the two witches’ faces. Viney nods and lets her grip on Puddles loosen.

“He said we know a bit of everything,” Viney translates and breaks the plant spell. “We did your dumb witches’ duel- now leave us alone.”

“Why would we listen to mutts like you?”

“Maybe because you just got a thorough beating,” Emira calls out as Edric siddles up beside her. “ ‘Bout time, too. So, in case you’re too dumb to take the hint, let’s just clear the air,” Emira said sweetly as she leaned down to look the other two illusion witches in the eye. “Mess with my girl, and I will destroy you.”

“Look, I’ve been stuck with her my entire life. So just know that she’s not kidding,” Edric adds in. “So maybe you should just… run along now.”

The two witches glance at the two dual-track students and back at the Blight twins before nodding and scurrying off. Ed and Em slap hands and when Emira turns back around, Viney is in her face.

“Agh,” she yelps and takes a step back. “Dove, I don’t know how you do that, but you got to stop.”

“I had it under control, Emira,” Viney states firmly and crosses her arms. Her jaw settles into a firm lock, making her cheeks puff slightly. Em finds it cute, but the glare she’s receiving tells her that’s not an appropriate thought to voice. “You didn’t have to come save me.”

“I was just trying to help…” Emira pouts.

“I know,” Viney sighs out and reaches out to grab Em’s hand. “But I’m a big girl. I can handle myself. If I need you, I’ll ask. Yeah?”

“Fine,” Emira sighs dramatically, but smiles when Viney grips her cheek and shakes it. 

“Stop pouting- it’s nice you tried…” Viney tells Emmy. She doesn’t have the heart to tell her that those two will just switch their tactics to out of Emira’s eyesight. 

“How can you even tell if I’m pouting?” Emira teases and her cheek gets pulled harder. “Oww, stop!”

“Because you’re a drama queen. I’m going home because I was supposed to leave half an hour ago. My dad probably thinks I got hit by a cart. Bye, Emmy.” Viney says as she releases her grip on Emira’s face.

She settles a hand on Puddles’ wing and squats toward the floor. Barcus’ small body barks to lead Viney to him and the teen wraps her arms around her friend. Em feels her lips fall into a flat line and ignores Edric’s blabbering next to her. The canine’s tail wags and he hooks his head around Viney’s shoulder. The witch releases her friend, says another goodbye to Emira and her brother, before climbing onto Puddles and zooming to the school entrance.

Emria crosses her arms over her chest. What’s a girl gotta do to get a hug?

Barcus lets out a series of sounds at her. The two twins look at each other and then back at Barcus who is sitting on the floor with a wise look on his face drawing his eyelids down into a knowledgeable half-lid. When he notices the blank stares he huffs and walks away.

“Well, that was weird,” Ed notes and nudges his sister. “Hey, want to go mess with Mittens?”

Emira shrugs and follows Edric out of the hallway. It’ll make her feel better at least. She’s getting tired of the crawling feeling skittering across her skin. It’ll fade soon, the creature biting at her stomach. Saturday is tomorrow and getting Viney to herself always banishes the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barcus told Em that her jealousy is making her act irrational and that the wise action would be to discuss it with Viney, but Emira doesn't speak canine
> 
> GUYS, GUYS!  
> ...  
> Para-griffin rider Viney working at the flying derby stadium to fund her nursing school tuition and rich, socialite, party girl Emira in a modern, no magic AU. 
> 
> 21 chapters, summer romance with looming Blight parents, secret relationship, and hurt/comfort  
> Yes? I mean probably going to do it. The outline is done and planned out plots and character arcs. But I want to know if its worth jumping into because 21 chapters is the longest thing I would've done in years


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira vs Puddles
> 
> It's very one-sided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emira deserved a break

“Why do you idiots have to follow me around like a plague?” Emira asks as she turns onto Edric and their friends.

Char and Travis burst out laughing at the Blight’s reddening face and Emira huffs, her large braid swaying around her body. Emira crosses her arms and waits for them to shut up. Her cheeks burn a little brighter at the strange looks the shopkeepers give her. Ugh… why did she ever agree to walk with them to the market? She should’ve known it was just a trap so that they could tease her the entire way there. 

“So, where is she?” Travis asks as he looks around.

“Why do you think I know?” Emira hisses and taps her arm impatiently with one hand. Come on Viney, Emira wanted to leave these doofuses behind ages ago. 

“Maybe she ditched you,” Char teases and tugs at the collar of Emira’s shirt. “You scare her off, Blight?”

Emira hisses and snaps her fangs at the cackling bard student. The other witch sticks her tongue out at the green-haired teenager. Edric places a hand on his seething sister’s shoulder and leans forward to get their friends' attention.

“Hey, if she shows up, we should see if she wants to come with us!”

“No! No, no, no,” Emira chants and shoves her brother off her person. “I have been looking forward to this all week and you are not ruining it.”

“Aw come on Emmy,” Travis crooned and comes up over Em’s other shoulder tauntingly. “Share why don’t you?” The oracle student barks out a laugh when a hiss fans across his face. “You are so possessive.”

“Leave the poor thing alone. She’s had a rough week, haven’t you?” Char fakes sympathy and laughs when Emira glares at her.

“And you are not helping,” Emira growls and shoves the bodies off of her. 

Emira’s prayers get answered when a flash momentarily blocks out the sun. The four witches look skyward to see a young griffin doing aerials in the sky. A flash of orange differentiates Viney from her griffin as they somersault through the air. Emira’s three idiots back off as the griffin starts diving towards them, wings spreading out to parachute the landing. Griffin and girl slide past Emira and the Blight smiles at the pealing laughter escaping Viney’s mouth.

“Atta girl!” Viney cooed at her griffin, stuffing her face into the soft feathers and giving Puddles happy pets up and down the neck. “Who’s the most amazing griffin in the entire Isles? You are!”

“That. Was. Amazing,” Char squeals and sprints past Emira to Viney. “Oh my Titan, this seems like so much fun.”

“Even if it almost gave me a heart attack,” Emira adds and nudges Char away from Viney so that she can help her off her griffin.

“I can dismount my own griffin, Emmy.”

“It’s called chivalry, darling girl,” Em drawls out as Viney indulges her and lets the green-haired witch guides her off the animal. “By the way, Char was the one who screamed in your face. Travis and Ed are here too.”

“That’s what the blurs were…” Viney mumbles to herself as she gets both feet back on the ground and waves. “Hey!”

“You have no idea how long Em’s been whining about-”

“Shut up!” Emira hisses and kicks her brother in the shin. “Alright, I’ll see you guys later! Come on, beautiful.”

“Wait, don’t you want-” Viney starts and snaps her mouth shut when a bug almost chokes her. Viney lets the other drag her along for a bit before speaking again. “So what are we doing anyway?”

Emira takes Viney to her favorite candy shop and buys a little bit of everything even as Viney is scolding her ears off about wasting snails. Even with a disapproving look on her face, Viney takes every piece of sweetness offered to her. She slips them into her mouth, one arm winded through Emira’s the entire time.

It’d be great- perfect even if not for one thing. Emira Blight is competing with a _ griffin _ for attention and _ losing _ . Emira Blight does not  _ lose _ ! Em loves Puddles- she really does. The griffin is friendly, affectionate, and acts as Viney’s eyes. Puddles is the majority of the reason as to why Viney isn’t walking around in casts the majority of the time. But, for Titan’s _ sake _ , Emira just wants her girlfriend to herself for one day.

Emira’s clenches her jaw as Viney shares one of the candies with the griffin and cuddles into the creature’s chest fluff. That biting tangle of guts twirls in Emira’s stomach. The Blight chews on a piece of taffy, waiting for Viney to stop gushing over her griffin. She can hear her idiot brother goading in her head about her losing to a griffin.

The Blight goes up to Viney’s side and calls the girl’s name. Viney immediately smiles at her and Emira feels her own lips shape into a grin. Em tugs the girl into the empty alley and drops her weight against the other girl, pushing the two of them against the wall. Her arms drape around Viney’s waist and she buries her face into the brunette’s neck.

“Did you blow something up and I didn’t hear?” Viney asks jokingly as she runs her fingers over Emmy’s braid. The beast girl nudges Em’s head when she doesn’t answer right away. “You okay, Emmy?”

“Hug me.”

Emira feels the weight of Viney’s arms wrap around her chest and depresses into the warm pressure. Em feels her ears flutter slightly in contentment, flickering against Viney’s cheek. The brunette presses a kiss against the witch’s cheek and hooks her chin over Emmy’s shoulder.

“You’re in a good mood today. Got a good prank in or something?”

“Yup,” Em lies and pulls back slightly to look at Viney’s cloudy eyes. “I’ll tell you all ‘bout it on Monday if you want. Want to stop by the pet stand to play with the puppies?”

Viney answers by slipping out from underneath Emira and grasping her arm with an excited bounce. Em holds back her snicker as she winds an arm around Viney’s waist and pulls her in the direction of the pet stand’s corrals. With one excited girlfriend underarm and a nosy griffin staying a pace back, Emira starts brainstorming pranks. She has to think of something good so that she can bring Viney a good story on Monday. Maybe she’ll enlist the help of her brother. Or perhaps she’ll pull the prank  _ on _ her brother for all the grief he’s caused her lately. Either work for her as long as she can get Viney to laugh when she tells the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammarly widget guesses the tone of the piece and is just the heart eyes emoji. Emira's so gay that even a computer can tell


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira catches a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that post where it goes:  
> Em: I'm not the jealous type  
> Viney: Didn't you just punch Jerbo?  
> Em: He was holding your hand  
> Viney: It was a handshake?!
> 
> That's why this exists

Amity Blight is fed up. She’s had her hair turn pink, Luz sacked on her like a miscast fire spell when she was creating her own ship art, ruthlessly teased about said ship art because Emira found it, had both of the twins following her around Friday afternoon as she and Willow tried to finish a literature assignment, and ( _there’s still more!_ ) got roped into Ed and Em’s prank war because _no one_ survives the prank wars unscathed. All of it revolves around Emira in some shape or form and, if Amity can trust her idiot brother for anything, it’s because Em’s jealousy streak has turned greener than her hair. 

Either way, Amity Blight will not suffer this abuse any longer!

Finding Viney before Emira is a task not meant for the weak. One, it involves outthinking the twins. Which, as much as Amity loathes to admit it, is not easy. They have the highest entrance exam scores and are top of their classes for a reason. However, that doesn’t mean they’re not gullible idiots. One carefully executed comment about a rumor of some illusionist trying to up their slitherbeast prank has them sprinting to the fields. Second thing Amity needs to do is find Viney.

Amity knows of the shortcuts, but she has never used one nor does she know where any of them are beside the one in the old detention track room. Said shortcut requires illusion magic which Amity has always avoided like boiling rain and thus, Amity doesn’t know how to get to Viney. The girl’s best guess? Call out the witch’s name in the Illusion hall and hope that she can get Viney to come to her. Also hope that people don’t think she’s been possessed. So this is why Amity Blight is sneaking along the walls of the Illusion wing calling out Viney’s name like she’s trying to summon a demon.

“Viney? Viney,” Amity yells at the walls. “Please hear me so that I don’t get caught by Ed and Em.”

The girl jumps when there’s a creak. Amity pivots and comes face to face with Viney’s griffin. It cooed at her before being pulled back by a confused looking Viney.

“Uh, hi? Can I- can I come in?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t draw too much attention to these things. My illusion magic is crap,” Viney said as she pulls the younger Blight in.

“Illusion magic?” Amity mutters to herself as she watches the spell dissolve under Viney’s hands. “So that’s how these things never got found out… I don’t know if you really remember me, but I’m Emira’s sister.”

“I figured…” Viney replies and a moment of silence stretches between the two witches. “Look, I’m really bad at names and she only calls you Mittens.”

“Amity! My name’s Amity,” the disgruntled witch shouts before clutching her books to her chest. “Look, I need you to do something about Em-”

“Please tell me she didn’t get suspended or thrown in detention,” Viney interrupts and pushes her bangs out of her face in exasperation. She’d get Em out of detention, hex Viney’s busted herself and her boys out a few times, but she _really_ doesn’t want to get fed to the choosy hat because of her girlfriend.

“No, surprisingly,” Amity whispers that last part to herself. “But she’s been an outright menace since you guys started dating and I can’t stand her anymore! You need to do something about her jealousy.”

“Her what?” Viney asks with lips twisted into a confused line and brows furrowed. “Emmy’s-”

“Hissing at everyone and baring her fangs and I heard that she threatened half the grudgby team. Please, for everyone's sake, just set her straight or reassure her or _something_!” Amity pleads.

“Sure…” Viney agrees. “I can try.”

Viney has no idea what Amity is talking about, but she’s a witch who’s always happy to perform a few experiments in the name of scientific knowledge. This is why she waves off Jerbo and Barcus as they protest her plan, Barcus yelping about property damage. A ridiculous notion- even if Emmy did have a small jealousy streak there is no way the aloof teenager would result to violence or spells.

Viney has no idea what Emira even has to be jealous of. 

“Room for one more?” Viney asks, ignoring the weight of the eyes she knows are fixating on her. Something starts curling in her gut and she wonders if she should follow the feeling back to her normal table before she makes a fool of herself.

“Always room for you,” Char chirps and an unfamiliar hand grips her wrist to pull her onto the bench.

“You can’t just grab somebody!” Emira hisses at Char and Viney feels her ears twitch at the sound. Char drops her grip with a giggle and Emira immediately replaces it on Viney’s opposing arm. “Sorry about that, angel. What’s up?”

“Can’t come say hi?” Viney asks and wets her lips because this is probably the worst idea she’s had in a while. People don’t like her as a lab partner- there’s no way that Emmy’s jealous about anything. No one has even looked at Viney before… she thinks. Not that Viney knows of at least.

“I’ll never say no to you,” Emira responds and wraps an arm around the witch’s waist. “Did someone mess with you?”

“No, Emmy, I just came to say hi,” Viney insists and forces her jaw to unclench. “You always get weird when I’m near your friends…”

“That’s because she doesn’t want to share,” Travis chortles and it bursts into a belly laugh when Emira full out hisses at him, fangs and all. “You’re such a brat, Blight.”

“Aw is someone jealous,” Edric cooed in a high pitched baby voice and grips his sister’s face with both hands.

“I will throw you across the cafeteria!” Emira hisses and snaps her teeth. She quiets when Viney grasps her shoulder and feels her weight fall onto her side as the witch whispers into her ear.

“Want to ditch ‘em?”

Emira’s never heard a better idea in her life and happily follows Puddles and Viney into a shortcut near the cafeteria. She drops onto Viney’s back when the girl settles herself on the floor of the Shortcut room. Viney reaches a hand up to twirl the piece of green hair falling out of Em’s braid.

“Someone told me you threatened the grudgby team,” Viney starts and smiles in amusement as Emmy groans and depresses her weight against her back. “Emmy…”

“They’re too touchy!”

“Emmy, they need to be touchy. They can’t walk half of the time and I can’t see their injuries unless they are profusely bleeding.”

“Everyone’s so touchy though,” Emira whines and wraps her arms around Viney, pulling her closer. “And I get it- you’re adorable and use your hands to see, but I want something to myself… Why don’t I get hugs? You give Jerbo and Barcus hugs!”

“You were jealous of _Jerbo_?” Viney asks with a barely held back chuckle. “I’m sorry, Em. Hey, pay attention,” the witch tells Emmy when the witch burrows into her shoulder. “You just didn’t seem like the touchy type outside of your little flirting games. You don’t initiate anything when we’re around people.”

“Have you heard Char and Travis?” 

“Fair enough. Listen to me, ‘kay?” Viney starts and bumps their foreheads together to figure out where Em’s face is. “You can just tell me when you want something. Don’t need to go around hissing at everyone, even if it’s really funny…”

Emira playfully hisses at Viney in protest and smiles at the laugh she gets. 

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Emira asks and Viney just chuckles again and knocks their heads again. “Ow.”

“That did not hurt you, Emmy. And you heard me; I still don’t know your face enough to know where your lips are. I can’t really stop being touchy-”

“I don’t want you to change!” Emira insists hastily. “I just gotta get used to it! I’m fine!”

“If you’d let me finish,” Viney deadpans, “I gotta be touchy, but kisses are just for you. So you gonna do it or not?”

The Blight ignores the heat in her cheeks and presses a chaste kiss against Viney’s lips. As she’s retreating, Viney presses one of her own on her cheek.

“Dang it, missed. You know I won’t get better unless you keep kissing me,” Viney chides teasingly. “Keep practicing with me?”

Well, it’s not like their next class wasn’t for another twenty minutes anyway…

Literally the next day (also IK Viney looks weird, the sketch was better (TvT)

**Sneak Peek at Feathers and Jewels (No-magic AU)**

...

Emira watches as the rider presses closer to the griffin, legs clasping its side in a rather reckless hold. The griffin dives toward the ground, muscles shaking under the exertion of the force, and kicks off the ground with a mighty jump. Large wings soar, extend to their full height above the body before they beat the air down and lift the duo up.

“Not gonna make it,” Ed said surely as he leans against the fence.

“Bet. If they make it, I call dibs,” Emira answers back coyly and flings her hair out of her face. 

“Who says they swing your way?”

“Everyone swings my way,” Emira responds teasingly and looks back to the griffin.

The two watch the griffin tops the wall, the flag getting snatched into its beak. Emira casts a smug look at her brother and smiles when he rolls his eyes and looks away from her.

“I win!” Em goads with a smug grin. 

Emira waves as the rider zooms past them to the next set of poles. Her brow furrows when she’s ignored. As the griffin loops back towards them on the way to the hoops, Em whistles shrilly at the rider zooming past her and waves, trying to get the rider’s attention. 

The twins pale as the rider jerks and twists violently toward the sound. The griffin sways under her weight change and clips a hind paw on one of the hoops, wings stopping their flapping in shock. Its shrieks merge with the rider that slipped off its back, piercing sounds that break through the monotonous whirl of the fan and music playing through the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice how Em always messed with Amity off screen in the chapters? Because that was on purpose.
> 
> Also, about the No-Magic AU, I want 4 chapters written before I post anything so if I drop off the internet for a bit it is bc I'm writing like a madwoman. And btw Emira's going to be... kind of a bitch... maybe? At the very least stereotypical sorority girl? Just... not like she is here for a solid half the story...  
> She's still likeable, I promise- she's just spoiled and has no sense of responsibility for most things  
> Also, Viney doesn't have cataracts in the AU, but she's still blind. Don't got those cloudy eyes in the next one bc modern-ish au would def have fixed that bc insurance  
> What does it mean when you write fanfiction of your own fanfiction... probably that I spend too much time on AO3


End file.
